


Late Nights

by roguesarewe



Series: Company Drabbles (30 Years) [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: 30 Years AU, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepless nights, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesarewe/pseuds/roguesarewe
Summary: Roxanna cannot sleep.  Her husband tries to get to the bottom of her problems.





	Late Nights

It was late at night, but she was still awake. She had been tossing and turning all night, trying to get that bit of sleep she needed and deserved, but it just wouldn't come. She had left her bed companion and gone back downstairs to sit in the conservatory, hoping that the night sky would lull her back to sleep. Her mind was still working overtime, analysing the situation which she was currently in and working out a possible solution to it. "Roxanna, Älskling, it's midnight. Will you come to bed?" A voice called out from the archway of the conservatory, as her husband came and took a seat on the sofa next to her.  
"Henrik, I thought you were asleep," Roxanna exclaimed, stifling a yawn. She put her head to his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, something she enjoyed doing to calm herself down.  
"You know that I wake up the instant you get up from the bed." "What is worrying you?" He asked tentatively, a soothing hand on her back.  
"Nothing."  
"Liar."  
She was silent for a moment. "I was just thinking about going back to Holby, especially after what happened with Tara. Jenny Andrews called me yesterday from St. James' and told me that Oliver Valentine was asking about Tara's scans. I am making the right decision, coming back after all these years? Especially with Ollie. He'd still hold her death against me and I don't want to cause trouble if I go back." Henrik paused for a moment in silent thought, contemplating what his wife had just told him.  
"Roxanna, I wouldn't have offered you the job as consultant neurosurgeon if I didn't trust you. Right? I trusted you with Tara all those years ago, but something went wrong and it wasn't your fault. You are a brilliant surgeon and the only candidate who deserves the post, at this moment. With Guy Self out of action, we need all the help we can get. The added bonus is that I will now get to see you more often," he stressed, smiling at his wife before pressing his lips to the crown of her head.  
"You, Henrik Hanssen, are biased," she told him with a glint in her eye.  
"And you, Roxanna MacMillan, are the love of my life, ergo, I am not biased. I am, however, completely besotted with you." 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up of the sofa, leading him back upstairs to their bed. Safely ensconced in his arms and the weight finally lifted of her shoulders, she finally fell asleep.


End file.
